I never claimed to be a good man
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "Be realistic, Rachel. You can't rape the willing." INCEST


Charlie giggled as she snuggled closer to Miles. "Feeling better?" he rumbled.

Charlie pressed tiny kisses to the underside of his jaw, rubbing her nose against his stubble. "I always feel better when you're near," she murmured.

Miles smiled. He brushed her jaw with his fingertips and Charlie tilted her head up for a deep kiss. "Well enough to travel?" It was only three more days to the Wastelands if they pushed it. Three more days and they could start over.

"Soon."

Miles' smile turned to a smirk as she practically crawled into his lap. "What does that mean? Soon?"

"Soon," Charlie repeated, running her hands under his shirt. "I have things to do first."

"Then please continue," Miles agreed.

Charlie's hands were edging towards his jeans when the door slammed open. The two sprung apart like they had been electrocuted. "Let my daughter go."

Miles slowly untangled himself from Charlie. "Rachel, just calm down," he advised.

"Get up," Rachel ordered, gesturing with her gun.

Miles moved across the room, hands raised high. He though briefly about going for the gun but didn't dare try anything with Charlie and Danny in the room. "What do want?" he asked carefully.

"I *want* to protect my children," Rachel snapped. "Charlie, come over here." Charlie glanced between her mother and Miles before slipping off the couch. Rachel's attention turned back to Miles. "You sick freak," she hissed, "raping your own *niece*." She shook her head. "I always knew you were no good."

"Watch your tone," Miles warned.

"I should kill you here and now," Rachel spat.

"Then I guess you don't like living."

Everyone turned to Charlie who was leveling her crossbow at her mother's head. "Maybe we should calm down," Danny suggested, not liking where this was going.

"I am calm," Charlie snapped. "Rachel, drop the gun. Or we'll see if my arrow beats your bullet."

"Charlie, listen to me. Your uncle has hurt you."

"Miles has done nothing to me that I didn't ask for, instigate or encourage from the very beginning," Charlie said firmly. "I wanted _all _of this."

"Damn it, Charlie! Can't you see how he's warped you? The way he's lied?"

"He's been far more honest with me than you or dad _ever_ were. When did you plan to tell me and Danny that you were the ones to shut off the power?"

"Mom?" Danny ventured. "Is that true?"

"I did it for you," Rachel insisted.

"Liar," Charlie spat. "You did it for yourselves. Between you and Miles, he comes up the winner every time."

"Do you know how much blood he has on his hands?" Rachel demanded.

"Nowhere near as much as yours. How many lives were lost when you shut the power off? Those deaths are on your head. Now drop the gun."

"I need to protect you."

"Drop it or I drop you."

"Just do as she says," Danny whispered.

Rachel grudgingly put the gun on the ground. "Now kick it to Miles," Charlie ordered.

Miles grabbed the gun as it slid to him and emptied it of bullets. "Charlie, I want you to go upstairs," Miles said calmly.

"You sure?"

"Very. I'll be up soon, I promise."

Charlie dropped her crossbow and crossed the room. She paused to give Miles a deep kiss. "Be quick," she murmured. "I hate waiting."

Rachel glared at Miles as Charlie disappeared up the steps. "What did you do to her?"

"You broke her, Rachel. I just put her back together," Miles shrugged.

"With all the pieces in all the wrong places."

"I never claimed to be a good man."

"What would Ben think?"

Miles pretended to look thoughtful. "I don't know. We are talking about the man who sent his only daughter to his brother with 'he's good at killing' as the highest praise he could scrounge up." He tossed them a mocking smile. "Maybe he would have been less surprised."

Rachel shook her head. "You're never going to stop, are you?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's rape."

"Be realistic, Rachel. You can't rape the willing. And Charlotte is very willing." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "We're leaving in a few hours. Forget your daughter. You won't be seeing her again."

"Where?" Rachel demanded.

Miles snorted. "Do you really think I'm going to give you that information? Somewhere you won't ever find us." He glanced at his nephew who had been oddly thoughtful during the exchange. "You're welcome to come Danny. If you want. Now if you'll both excuse me, I need to calm down Charlotte. You know the way out."

Neither moved as Miles sauntered up the stairs. Charlie was waiting for him at the window. "I love you," she murmured as he pressed up behind her.

Miles began dropping kisses on her exposed shoulder. "I love you too." He pulled her closer. "Don't' worry. Danny'll be back."

Charlie tilted her head to give him better access to her neck as she watched her mother and brother leave. "How can you be sure?"

Miles pressed his mouth to her ear. "He's as sick of her as you are." Charlie moaned as he nipped at her lobe. "He'll come back. Just watch." He slipped a hand in her robe and smiled when he found her still wet. "That didn't' even slow you down, did it? You're still so ready."

Charlie giggled. "I'm always ready when you're nearby. Hell, all that adrenaline just made me hotter."

Miles bit hard at her neck wringing a whine from Charlie. "We've got time before we need to leave."

The robe pooled at her feet as Charlie turned to face him. "Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

**A/N: **This has apparently been deemed Grubby!Miles. He knows banging Charlie is wrong but she's up for it, who's he to say no? I'll be writing more of him. I like him.


End file.
